A Noble Affair
by Kawaii-Dia
Summary: Kise Ryouta is a bored young lord who rebels against his father in hopes to attain true freedom. One night after sneaking away from his estate he has a run in with Yukio Kasamatsu, the son of a baker. This one encounter throws Yukio's life into utter chaos and forces Kise to mature in ways he never thought he would. AU/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 : The Encounter

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to go ahead and write a chapter of Kise/Kasamatsu for you guys ^_^ Once again, it's an AU okay. Kise is the son of a Noble Lord and hates it. I feel like this will turn out to be a good one if I do it right LOL. I like writing for Yukio, he's such a great character =3. Anyway this is a little taste and has no relation to my other fic (although Kise is noble in that as well Hahaha)**

**I don't own Kuroko No Basket**

**Enjoy and Review if you can ^_^**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**

Kise was bored. No, not bored, just tired. Tired of his family, tired of his servants, tired of all the gifts the people of the town brought as an offering to their lords. Heck, he was even tired of his own harem. Countless women at his disposal, and he was already so bored of every single one.

Of course, he would never admit to any of this. Being the only son of Lord Masanori Kise, was no simple matter. Sure he got whatever he asked for, but in the end everything was always the same.

He could ask for money to spend on his meaningless hobby of collecting rare ceramics, but his father would just insist on spending it on something more suitable for a young master, like for example, taking up calligraphy or the way of the sword.

He could ask his parents to let him go on some sort of journey to learn more about other lands, but he was sure his father would insist that their lands 'are the only lands that matter.' That's the kind of man his father was. A complete and utter control freak and he hated him.

So when Kise got bored, he got rebellious. He began sneaking off to shady underground places, sleeping with exotic women from the East. He refused to obey his mentors and shot down any of the brides his mother presented to him. And when we wasn't off somewhere, he would make it his business to stay in the room of his harem, for only he was allowed anywhere near the room.

The harem consisted of over twenty young girls from their village, and villages under their rule. He himself had never chosen a girl for his harem; they were all given as offering or gifts. The girls were all beautiful, clothed in fine silks and covered head to toe in elaborate jewels and stones. They were required by law to service him by any means necessary.

And that they did well. Kise could honestly say that he had slept with at least half of them. Most he used simply as a means of servitude, having them bring him his food and drink, or having them wash his back in his enormous marble tub. No matter what the request, they would obey.

That was where Kise was now, reclined on a large red and gold sofa with pillows half his size. He was wearing a white silk dress shirt tucked into black tights. A single gold chain hung against his chest. It was simple dress for a relaxing day.

The harem was surrounding him, pleased that he had come to see them. Well, most of them were pleased. A few girls had yet to get used to their new life here. He felt bad for them but knew there was nothing he could do. To let them go would be sending them to their death. A returned gif t from a person of his status was considered a bad omen for the family who gave the gift.

Not to say that being in the harem was all bad. He treated the women kindly, and they were free to leave the large, angelic looking, room as long as they got his permission. He even took some of them out of the estate to go into town for shopping.

"Is there anything I can do to please you today Kise-san." A beautiful girl with long red hair chimed. She had the look of someone who had given up on life in her eyes.

Kise sighed. It was all the same. "I'd rather have you get me a hot cup of tea honestly." He said forcing a smile upon his face.

The girl nodded in submission and set off for her task.

He could run away…maybe that would solve his problems! _No…_ he thought to himself, his parents would find them. And when they did he would be under even stricter rules. Maybe he could go on vacation, or claim to be sick and demand being taken to some coastal town for healing. Of course then his mother would insist upon guard and doctors surrounding him at all times. He had no freedom, none at all.

A knock on the door startled the blonde out of his thoughts. He rose, snaking through the group of women and opened the larger than necessary gold door. His mother stood in front of him, her golden hair pulled up into a magnificent bun decorated with floral pins.

"Ryouta dear, if I may just speak with you for a moment?" She had a serious look on her face. It was times like these when she would lecture him about 'becoming a man' and 'finding a suitor for himself'. He was sure she would babble on and on about how he needs to handle his responsibilities.

Kise gave her a bright smile "Ah, of course mother, anything for you!" He followed her out to the main hall of the estate. Although it's called the Kise Estate, it looked more like a royal palace. The ceilings were high with golden chandeliers hanging from them. The walls were covered in art from across the country, and the carpet was a beautiful red color. His home was the epitome of wealth and power.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

She spun on her heels to face him. "Ryouta, don't you think it's about time you stopped playing these games with your father?"

Kise gave her an innocent look. "Games, I'm not sure what you mean?"

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a sour look. "Don't Ryouta, I am not in the mood."

"Mom, I can't stand the way he tries to control everything I do! I want to do what I want, when I want!"

"Those sound like childish things to me."

Kise bit his bottom lip. "I sick of all this, sick of the same thing day in and day out!"

"Take up a hobby."

"I've had like ten, and none of them were to your liking. I want to experience something new, something that I could never imagine in my entire life!"

"Like marriage," She snapped glaring.

"No mom! I-"

"I don't know how many fine young ladies I've brought here for you! Yet, you turn them all down with ridiculous excuses and choose to run to some whore house to get your kicks! That's not how I raised you son!"

"You barely raised me at all!" he barked back throwing his hands into the air.

She smacked him across the face. "Don't you ever raise your voice like that to me again, understand?"

He turned away, holding his sore cheek.

"One month." She said pointing at him. "You have one month to find your own bride, and if you don't, you're father and I will choose for you. That is the extent of your freedom. "

He watched her under his bangs as she walked off. "And go to your lessons with your instructors Ryouta, or there will be consequences."

Kise cursed under his breath as he pulled on a burnt orange cape, complete with a hood. He had to get some fresh air. If he stayed here any longer he would go crazy. Sneaking out of the estate at this hour in the night wouldn't be easy for most people. But to him, it was another walk in the park. He already knew the routes of all the guards. He would slip past them and head to town. He needed a hard drink and girl to ease his frustration.

He pinned his hair up away from his face and put on a pair of black rimmed glasses. He did this so that people would not know his identity. Who knows what his father would do if people found out what he was doing. It wasn't the best disguise, but considering the places he went to where the people were drunk off their asses, his true self would stay hidden.

He carried only a little bit of money and a small dagger he hid in the seams of his cape.

It took all of ten minutes for him to make his way out unspotted, although he did come close when a guard stopped to admire the stars in the sky, barely missing the brush of blonde that passed over the wall separating their home from the village.

Day time in the village was beautiful. Vendors all throughout the street selling colorful foods and handmade crafts. Day time smelt like fresh bread and pastries.

Night life however, was a completely different story. When the sun went down, the red lanterns came on. And almost immediately you could see people trickle into the streets. Most were prostitutes but there were also a lot of gamblers and other shady characters. Women would give Kise a 'come hither' look, licking their lips in an attempt to get his attention. Even with the disguise, he was quite attractive.

Kise would simply smirk at them and move on. He wouldn't take the chance with girls like these. He would go to his favorite place in town: Teikou.

Teikou was a night club owned by a group of Kise's associates. It was a club that catered to men, supplying them with the finest women from around the world. It was a place of unpredictable beauty. THAT, he loved. In fact, he loved the whole night time experience. One could never guess what would happen and when. It was exciting,

Kise smiled to himself. "I can't wait to—umf" he muttered bumping into a figure. He fell on his butt catching himself on his hands. "Hey hey, watch out!" he yelled

"Uh." The person turned to him. It was a small boy, maybe his on age he couldn't tell, with a tussle of black hair and icy grey eyes. He had a stern expression on his face. "you're the one who should watch where you're going." The boy was carrying a large basket full of what looked to be an assortment of bread. He was wearing a blue apron over a dirty white shirt and loose grey pants.

"You could at least apologize!" Kise spat rubbing his back-side as he stood up.

"Apologize? The fuck would I do that for?" the boy glared, Kise wasn't sure if he was pissed or if that was just his normal expression. "Look Blondie I don't have time to argue with you, I have things to do." The boy walked behind the building they had been in front of.

Kise examined the wooden sign on the front. "Kaijou Bakery? I've never even heard of this place." He pressed his face against the cool glass of the front window, peeking in to see the store. It was a nice little shop covered in shelves upon shelves of desserts, mainly loaves of bread and rolls.

He watched as the boy from before entered the room with the basket, leaving them in section next to a big display of French bread. Kise's stomach rumbled. " Ahhhh that looks so good!" he whined. An idea popped into his head as he tapped on the glass, startling the boy inside.

The black haired boy approached the window. He pointed over to the closed sign.

Kise pouted, tapping again.

"We're closed!" the boy said muffled by the glass.

Kise reached into his pocket pulling out a copper coin. He smiled holding it against the glass.

"I said no!" the boy pounded his fist on the glass. Kise jerked up.

This kid had some serious issues, he could tell. But once Kise set his mind to something, there was very few who could stop him.

Persistently, Kise knocked on the glass. He could tell the boy was getting furious as he clenched his fist.

Finally sick of the sound, the boy opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" he yelled as Kise let himself in.

"Wow! I've never seen such fluffy looking muffins before!" he exclaimed rushing straight over to a tray of large English muffins. "They all smell so good."

"Hey, who said you can come in here?"

Kise made his way to a nicely decorated bunt cake. "And this smells good to! It's all so cute."

The boy furrowed his brows. "I will call the police if you don't get out of here buddy."

"Eh!? But I wanna buy something." Kise held out a few copper coins.

"You're money isn't worth anything if the store is closed."

Kise forced the money into his hand. "But you work here right?! You haven't completely closed up shop so I still have a chance right?" he eyes were practically glowing. It was strange how he never once noticed this shop or ever seen this kid in his life.

"I live here idiot. It's a family run business."

Kise covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, did I wake someone up?"

"No okay, just get!" he pushed Kise toward the door. For a little guy he was strong. But Kise was stronger and resisted.

"I really wanna buy something okay. I've never been here before."

"Then come back in the morning during open hours."

"That won't do though!" he pushed passed the boy and went over to the basket that the guy had been carrying over. "Can I buy all this please?"

" ? All that?"

Kise nodded setting a mix of silver and copper coins on the counter. He then proceeded to grab and eat a chunk he tore from the bread. "Whoa, this is great!"

"I didn't say you could buy that!" the boy said snatching the basket away. "Get out now!"

Kise reached for the basket but the kid was quick and avoided him. "Hey I paid you for those."

"Then take your money back." Silver eyes frowned at him holding the basket away from Kise.

Kise smirked reaching for it as the boy turned on his heels to keep it away. "C'mon kid, I even paid you extra!" he reached around the small boy with both hands, grabbing a hold on the basket and lifting it out of the kids hands. "Got it!"

"Quit it! Give that back you little shit!"

Kise frowned. "Is that anyway to treat a customer, chibi-san"

The boy blushed reaching up for the basket and missing. "Not funny. I'm serious, I will call the police. "

"Fine, fine." Kise lied holding the basket in the boy's reach before yanking it back up again. He was dying. Watching this kid get flustered over some measly bread made his night.

Kise was thrown off balance as the boy reached again, almost getting it.

The two fell over each other, as the bread scattered across the floor. Kise laid on his back with the boy on top of him. He was lighter than he expected. "Ah, sorry!" Kise muttered looking up at the unhappy boy who staring into his eyes.

Kise smiled. "Y'know, for a boy, you have really big eyes. Like a girl." He laughed.

The boy jumped up, ignoring him and instead focusing his attention to the spilled products. "Damn..that's another four hours I'll have to spend. " he sighed.

Kise cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have to spend another four fucking hours baking these all over again! " he screamed. Kise could make out faint tears trying to form. "GET OUT!"

Well. Kise thought adjusting his glasses. He wouldn't have felt guilty, but it was kinda his fault. And seeing a kid on the verge of tears made it worse.

Kise began picking up the pieces of bread. "Well let's clean this up and I can help you." He smiled charmingly at the boy who looked like he just wanted to punch him.

"I don't need your help!"

"But a kid shouldn't be up at all hours of the night doing chores like this."

"The hell, I'm not a kid. I'm 18."

"Whaaaaat! That makes you older than me! Hey, what's your name?"

The kid hesitated at first. "…Yukio Kasamatsu." he had a small smile on his face.

Kise grinned. "Nice to meet you my name is-"

"Kise-sama!"

The two turned to the door as a barrage of men dressed in the uniform of the guard entered. They all had their swords drawn.

"What the hell!" Yukio jumped to his feet. "Why are you guys barging in my shop?"

One of the men ran forward, grabbing on to Yukio's arm. "You're coming with us."

Kise went between them. "Hey, he didn't do anything, I was the one who ca-"

"We are under strict orders from your father to bring back anyone who you made contact with tonight." Said the guard yanking Yukio closer to him

"Why?"

"Your father believes that someone is distracting you to steer you away from your duties as heir."

Yukio eyed him with frightened eyes. "What the hell is going on? I haven't done anything! Let me go!" he struggled to pull away but was no match for the trained warriors.

"Stop it! He's innocent!" Kise yelled tossing his glasses to the floor. " Father is mistaken."

"I'm sorry young lord but those are the orders.." the guard bowed to him before jerking Yukio who was thrashing around trying to get free. Another guard took ahold of his other arm as they left through the front door.

Kise could only stand there. "No way…" he couldn't believe it. Once again his father had ruined something of his. The one time he thought he could make a friend, and his father took him away.

"Kise-sama, this way please."

* * *

The sun was high when Kise was called from his room to attend a meeting his father sat up. His eyes were tired and heavy. The only thing he could think about was the look of pure fear on Yukio's face. To be taken away from his home and family without so much as a warning, was heartbreaking. He wondered if the rest of his life would be like this.

After dressing in the flashy royal attire required he walked to the meeting hall, a large circular room on the other side of the estate.

The moment Kise walked in, he could feel the eyes on him. Not only were his parents here, but an assortment of advisers and colleagues of his fathers. His mother even had her closest ladies with her. Already, it wasn't looking good.

Kise's father locked eyes with him. He was a young man who strongly resembled Kise, but with longer and more platinum-blonde hair. His presence alone was enough to make men fall to his feet. There was something about him that was just all powerful and intimidating. Even his mother often looked uncomfortable in his presence. He was a man you did not want as your enemy. A man that had the potential to be the ruler of all lands. A man that Kise despised with all his heart. Even more so now after last night.

"Ryouta, " his father spoke hushing the room to silence. ", it seems that you have been disobeying the laws around here. "

Kise looked to the ground.

"You have sneaking off grounds to go off into the night, have you not?"

Damn. Kise should have known his mother would tell sooner or later. "Yes sir."

His father folded his arms into his white Kimono. " And it seems you have also been going to most disgraceful place to live out your erotic desires."

"Yes sir.."

Kise could hear the muttering among the people in the room.

"You…are disgusting." His father muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "bring out that pest."

Kise gasped as a guard dragged in Yukio. He was bound behind his back. His face was covered in sweat and dirt and he looked like he had been in a fight. "Yukio!" Kise started toward him but was cut off by another guard. "Leave him alone he has nothing to do with this!" he shouted

His father smirked. "Nothing to do with this huh?" he walked over to where Kise was, towering over him. "You don't think I know what's going on in that little head of yours?"

Kise was confused. "I don't know what you mean?"

"YOU don't think I know about you and that piece of trash fucking around while we're all sleep!" he was in Kise's face now.

.Hell. His father thought he was gay? "Dad no, I'm not-"

"First you refuse to make your own harem then you turn away any women your mother chooses as a bride. Now I find out your doing who knows what with a baker's son!"

"I'm not gay!" Kise yelled "I was just bu-"

"Don't give me your excuses. Either way this will be a hassle if it gets out. We'll have to take care of this boy. " he said gesturing over to Yukio.

"NO!" Kise ran passed his father and stood beside Yukio, who had tears streaming from his eyes. "I won't let you kill an innocent person."

His father let out a loud laugh. "You think I'm going to kill him? Oh no my son, he's your problem now. I'm simply giving him to you. He shall be living here from now on unpermitted to leave the grounds under any circumstance. You two can do as you please as long as it doesn't leave this house. And if I ever find him causing trouble, he's to be put to death."

Yukio gasped. "I can't stay here! My mother is-"

"Your family has been sent letters regarding your new job here as my son's personal chef. Which isn't a lie; you will be doing more than spreading your legs around here."

"No, please, my lord-"

"Don't speak in my presence. You have caused me much shame. You can thank my wife for your life child. I had planned on killing you immediately."

Kise's eyes roamed to his mother. She showed no expression on her face. Perhaps this was her way of apologizing for telling his dad about everything.

Yukio's restraints were cut and he collapsed onto his knees, crying furiously into his hands. Kise could feel a knot in his throat.

He hated his father, hated his mother, and hated himself.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Yukio is forced into Kise's harem, locked away from the outside world. He's scared and refuses to speak to Kise who he blames for his current situation.**

**What will Kise do to comfort him and let him know that he's not alone.**

**Chapter 2 : Alone**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Life

**A/N: Hey all, thanks so much for the views on this new story. It's got a different vibe than my other one but I enjoy writing it just the same. I hope you guys find the time to review this and give me your thought ^_^**

**I do not own Kuroko, wish I did though LOL**

Yukio is quiet as he's forced into bath by the servant girls of Kise's mother. His head was spinning and he could barely get a grip on what's real and what's not. The bath was hot against his skin, but it was an uncomfortable feeling. The women washed him vigorously determined to get every speck of dirt off of him.

"My lady will not allow you to walk around this home looking as you do. I'm sorry if it's a bother." The ladies taking care of him were kind, most of them in their late twenties with dark colored hair. They had led him gently to the large bath house and tried desperately to cheer him up.

It wasn't working. He had nothing to say to these people. He flinched as one of the women scrubbing him hit a bruise from the hits that he had taken earlier from the guard.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll be more gentle." The women washed him up till he was sore from the scrubbing. They went to his hair next, washing it with scented shampoo and other oils that smelled like fruits and flowers. It made him sick.

"I can't" he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" one of the women questioned stopping her hands from working in his hair.

"I can't stay here."

The women poured a bucket of water over his head to rinse his hair out. "I know sweetie, there are plenty of us who have been forced here. But you make due and you get used to it. Besides, being in the harem is about the best you can get. Especially since you and the young lord are already-"

"WE'RE NOT!" he yelled smacking at the water. He choked back the tears that wanted to fall. "I just met him yesterday! I didn't even know who he was. I'm innocent! I only want to go home!" glared at the women who took a few steps back from during his outburst.

The woman who had spoken to him gave him a soft look. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry…"

"What is going on here?" a guard walked swiftly into the room. "I heard yelling."

"Ah it's nothing, I just touched a sore spot on the boy's back and he was startled. No big deal." The woman smiled.

The guard made no eye contact with her. His gaze was focused solely on the boy in the bath, who glared furiously at him. " Has he been properly clean?"

"Yes sir." We only need dress him and he is to go to the young lord's side.

"Has it been confirmed yet that he and the young lord have been…."

"The boy has sworn they hadn't done anything on that scale yet. "The women held their heads down. Whoever this man was, they seemed to be afraid of him. And Yukio couldn't blame them. The man had a strange look. Longish dark hair that hung over his eyes, dark-rimmed glasses, and a smile that sent a chill through his body.

"Is that so? Have you checked him yet?"

The women looked at each other nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yukio snapped wadding in the water closer to him. "I've already told you we haven't done anything so why-"

"We have to make sure you're pure. Tainted women aren't allowed in the harem. They come in virgins that only the young lord may deflower, as a male you're no exception." The guy continued to grin.

Yukio could have died from embarrassment alone. It was bad enough these women had to wash him, now they had to check to make sure he hadn't had sex with another male.

"Idiot, I'm not a girl! You can't tell those kinds of things." He tried to back away from the edge of the bath as the dark haired man approached. He reached out and grabbed Yukio's arm, yanking him out of the water and tossing him on the ground. "What are you doing?" he screamed as the man forced him down on his stomach.

"Imayoshi-san!" the women gasped.

Imayoshi smiled. "If you ladies won't check, then I guess I will have to do those honors."

"STOP!" Yukio thrashed about struggling to pull himself free from the man's touch. "Don't touch me!"

"If you struggle too much, it may hurt a bit." He traced his fingers along Yukio's spine all the way down to his rear. "Now, let's see how you feel inside here."

"IMAYOSHI!" Kise yelled with a stern voice. "Get your hands off of him!" Kise approached the guard who quickly stood and put his hands in the air.

"My lord I was only-"

"Save it and get out of my sight!" he ordered with a stern voice.

The man smirked as left the room. "Whatever you wish sir."

Kise didn't know what to say to the boy shaking in front of him. After all, it was his fault. He knew Yukoi probably hated him with all his heart, but he wouldn't let the boy suffer here. He would keep him safe and try to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Yukio…" he helped the boy to his feet. "Please let me apologize-"

Yukio pushed past him and walked to the women who were helping him earlier. "I'd like clothes now, if that's okay."

Kise frowned as he was ignored. Yup, he hated him. "Take care of Yukio, I'll be in my room." The woman nodded as he past while Yukio averted his eyes.

Kise walked slowly to his room sifting through all the thought flowing through his head at the moment. He had legitimately ruined someone's life. Yukio would never see freedom. He would never get to be with his family again. The guilt was truly devastating. Had he not been so childish, he never would have been sneaking off at night. He never would have had that run in with Yukio, and Yukio would be home with his family, preparing to open shop for hungry customers.

In his room, Kise collapsed on his giant bed. His room was stuffy full of giant cushions and pillows. The bed had a veil around it for privacy purposes.

"The sad sad life of Kise Ryouta…" Kise pouted mumbling to himself. He stared at the ceiling before hearing a knock on his room door. He jumped up, peeking from an open slit in the veil. "Who is it."

"Young Lord, we brought Yukio-kun here."

Kise sighed. "Let him in."

Yukio entered slowly his head held low. He didn't dare look Kise in the eyes.

"Whoa." Kise said out loud although he didn't mean to. He looked up and down at Yukio who was wearing a white silk kimono, similar to those worn by the harem. It had long sleeves and was embellished by gold designs on the hem and sleeves. His obi was gold with thin chains hanging from it where small bells chimed with his steps. His hair and face were cleaned up to perfection and a little gold teardrop gem was stuck to the middle of his for head. The boy looked absolutely stunning, beautiful even for a guy. Of course he could tell by the look on Yukoi's face that he wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes to shreds and throw on his apron.

"Your father insisted that he wore the robes of the harem." The women who brought him said. "He wants you to show him the estate so that he is aware of his surroundings."

Kise nodded as the woman took her leave. It was only seconds before Yukio was trying to undo the obi from his robes. "Damn it, stupid thing!" he cursed unable to reach the bow in the back.

"What are you doing?" Kise asked grabbing his hand. "My father said you have to wear this, don't make him mad at you on the first day!"

"Don't touch me you jack ass! It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place!"

"I know, and I'm sorry but not even I can change my father's mi-"

"Don't apologize to me! Sorry just doesn't work in this situation. Because of you I have to look like this, stay here forever, and never see my family again. I'm being forced here because you felt the need to get a freedom high. Well now look, I have no freedom whatsoever. " He was breathing heavily eyes wide with anger.

Kise reached his hand out toward him but was pushed away. "Everything…my dream…my life…my entire future, It's all GONE!" he was shouting loudly and Kise had to shut the door so no one would come in.

"Please calm down Yukio!" he tried to reassure

"Don't you dare call me by my name." he glared. "We are not friends, I hate you! I hate you!"

Kise grabbed Yukio, holding him still. The boy was shaking, whether it was out of fear or anger Kise didn't know. "You have to calm down; it's bad for your body."

"…Do you want to destroy that to?" he muttered still shaking

"What?" Kise was shocked that he would suggest something like that. Kise wasn't into boys, especially not ones who were here against their will.

"Is that what I'm really here for? Is that why they cleaned me up and put me in silk? Are you gonna just have your way with me now?"

"NO! You're wrong! That's not the kind of person I am. If it was up to me you would be at home with your family. The last thing I want to do is hurt anybody in that way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I tried to force myself on someone. I can't apologize enough for what has happened to you, you don't know how sorry I am."

Yukio pulled himself away. "Just please…I want to go home…"

Kise sighed at the sight. "I will do my best to convince my father, but you have to bear with me. It will take time. As I am right now, there is no way he would listen to anything I say. "Kise looked at him with a smile. "Maybe I can convince him to let you go,"

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"I'm not sure, but it's better than nothing right?"

Kise watched as Yukio closed his eyes in thought. He could never imagine being put into a situation like this; he didn't want to imagine it. Yet here was this boy, living it.

Yukio closed his eyes in thought. But was there really any need? He had no other way of getting home. If he tried to run, he would be killed. His one and only hope was in the hands of the person that put him here in the first place. Kise was it? He belonged to him now, whether he liked it or not.

"Fine." Yukio said flatly, a scowl on his face,

Kise smiled. He wore a scowl much better than he wore tears and a frown.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Moments later, Kise was leading Yukio down the crowded halls of the estate. The sky was turning orange and the people of the house were preparing for an evening meal. Kise would not join them today. Instead he would make sure that Yukio was shown the entirety of estate to avoid him getting lost.

"This is the dining hall; it'll be full of people in an hour or so. More than likely you'll be eating with me here."

"Why the hell can't I eat alone?" he muttered.

"Because father probably once to keep an eye on you as often as he can."

Yukio rolled his eyes.

The boys walked through another doorway and out into a huge hall. The walls were painted like the morning sky covered in clouds. Beautiful angels were nested upon the clouds.

"Well this is creepy."

Kise laughed at that. "Well, I didn't design this okay. Anyway if you go left down this hall you'll end up at the private chapel. It's used for Sunday services and small marriage ceremonies. It's pretty on the inside but it's best if you don't go in there."

"Why is that?"

"Because Imayoshi is always hanging around there."

Yukio shivered in remembrance of the man from the bathroom. "Who exactly was that guy anyway?"

"He's only a few years older than me, probably about your age, but he's already part of my father's private guard. He handles the protection of the estate. I don't like him at all."

"I can see why…"

"Don't worry, I won't let him near you like that ever again. You're safe as long as your with me."

"And when I'm not with you?" he frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

Kise turned him down a hallway to come face to face with a large double door. It looked almost wooden, with elegant designs carved into the dark umber. It was almost like the entrance to some magical world.

"Wow…It's beautiful." Yukio spoke aloud even though he had meant to keep it in a thought bubble. "Er, I mean, what is this door for?"

"It leads out to the gardens, would you care to see?"

"Tch, I guess." In truth, he would love to. Even if it was only for a moment, the thought of being outside made him feel a little better. At the moment, fresh air would be a great stress reliever.

Kise opened the doors quickly, orange light filling the hallway and making Yukio squint. He could feel the warmth of the sun's rays even before he went outside. Lifting his hand to his face he sheltered his eyes. The garden was beautiful. It was like a painted portrait. The rows of lively flowers gleamed like water colors while dancing in the soft wind. Petals blew past his face carrying the sweet aroma of lilacs and roses. Yukio took in a big breath of air.

Kise smiled. It was the first time today that he'd seen an actual peaceful expression on the boy. He was wide eyed with a small smile on his face. "This is my favorite place to go in this house." Kise said still staring at Yukio who was paying him no mind. "Whenever I need any sort of peace of mind, I come here and just lay out on the grass. You can come here whenever you want."

Yukio lowered his head. "So I'm really stuck here aren't I?" a lump formed in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow down.

Kise didn't respond. What the hell was he supposed to say in times like these? He wanted to comfort him as best as he could, but what could he do given the situation. He thought taking him outside would ease his sorrow, but now he wasn't so sure.

"My mom always put a vase of tulips in our shop window." Yukio walked on the small stones that were laid out as a path amongst the tall rows of flowers. He stopped in front of a bundle of pink flowers. Kise stood where he was merely watching as the boy gently touched the beautiful plant with his fingertips. "They were always pink. She said pink brought a splash of color to out boring little shop. It goes unnoticed so easily that business is difficult to come by."

Kise felt a hint of guilt. He was one of those people who never even seen the shop before.

"My mom isn't very healthy, and my father is nowhere to be seen, so I always knew I'd take up the bakery to support my family. It's my duty as her son after all." A sad smile crept across his face. "Now…all that is gone. My mom is…all alone. " he glanced over to Kise who had his head down and his fist clenched. Yukio could make out tears streaming from his eyes.

Yukio walked back over to where Kise was standing, positioning himself in front of the blonde. "Why are you crying?"

Kise wiped his tears on his sleeves. "Because it's sad, and it's my entire fault. If I had just been a little more dedicated to my duties as heir, maybe none of this would have happened." Without so much as a warning, Kise pulled Yukio into a friendly hug. "I promise, even if you can't, I'll find a way to help your mother. I'll send some of my maids down, I'll have the store advertised, heck I'll order out the entire store. So don't worry about your mom okay. I'll take care of it. And I can deliver letters to!" Kise was balling uncontrollably, holding tight to Yukio who was looking at him warmly.

"Thank you Kise. " After truly calming down from this whole ordeal, it came to Yukio that it wasn't Kise's fault. When he thought back to that moment he was taken away, he recalled the look of heartbreak in the blonde's eyes. What had happened had been an unfortunate series of events, and now he understood that. Although he was still heartbroken and hurting inside, he wouldn't blame Kise.

Kise meant what he said. He may not be the most understanding guy, considering he was raised away from most people in luxury, but he could feel the love Yukio had for his mother. A feeling that, he was sad to say, he didn't even feel for his own.

This was what a good person and a good son was. And here he was constantly bored with everything he had, including his parents. IN all honesty, he had never heard those type of dedicated abd loving words from anyone. In the estate it was all business all the time, and when he snuck off at night this company included shady business men and exotic dancers. He thought that was life outside his prison.

He was wrong.

He was so very wrong. Here stood Yukio, a prime example of the reality beyond the walls: Simplicity and family.

"Let's go back inside, I'm kind of tired." Yukio said patting Kise on the back. "Besides, I need to know where my new room is right?"

Kise wiped the last of his tears from his eyes and put on one of his charming smiles. "Okay."

Yukio followed Kise down a long corridor. This one was completely white and covered in flowers. The fragrance was overwhelming and Yukio had to shield his nose as he walked. They came to a gold painted door that stood at least three feet taller than Kise.

"This is…the harem room." Kise hesitated saying with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Kise turned his head slowly glaring daggers at him. "The what?"

"Heh, um, well it's my harem you know beautiful women all in one room." He put his hand behind his head. "They're all gifts from other towns and what not. "

"Are you implying that I'm supposed to stay HERE!" Yukio grabbed the cloth on Kise's shirt pulling him down to his his height.

"Ah, well yeah, not that you are a girl or anything, but this place is safe since only I can come in here."

Yukio thought about it for a moment then released him.

"Besides you should consider yourself lucky, not every guy gets to sleep with a harem full of hot chicks." He nudged at Yukio as he opened the door.

Yukio pushed him back blushing. "I could care less about that."

A chorus of giggles and laughs caught him off guard. As soon as they entered a barrage of finely dressed women surrounded them, saying Kise's name over and over again. Yukio was forced to latch onto the blonde so he wouldn't be shoved down.

A girl with curly brown locks stared at him with awe. "Kise-sama, why is there another male in here?"

The other girls followed suit all looking at Yukio.

"Kise-sama, why is he dressed like that?"

"Is he a friend?"

"Are you giving us to him?"

"Just how old is he exactly?"

Kise put on his charm again. "Whoa, whoa, please calm down everyone. This is Yukio Kasamatsu and he will be staying here from now on." He put his hands on Yukio's shoulders.

"Uh, nice to meet you all."

The girls were silent as they gave each other funny looks.

"But…he's a boy."

"Ahhh Kise-sama, are you changing your style all of a sudden?" a high voice chimed. A beautiful and curvy girl with long pink hair moved her way to the front. She was dressed as the others but looked much more refined and had a sensual glow to her. Her pink eyes looked Yukio up and down. "I didn't realize you swung both ways." She smirked.

Kise rolled his eyes. "Momoicchi, you know I'm not like that." Momoi was one of his first gifts. She was always snappy and out spoken, thus had earned a place in his heart. Not romantically of course but he respected that she wasn't a mindless follower of his.

"Oh ho, well maybe I was wrong. He is a little cutie after all. " she approached Yukio putting a hand on his cheek. "He has beautiful eyes, almost like a girl's." she laughed. "He's even prettier than most of the girls here."

A barrage of complaints came from the surrounding girls.

Yukio folded his arms. "Look, I just wanna know where the hell I'm going to sleep?"

Momoi's eyes went wide, "Don't you know the rules of the harem sweetie?"

"Does it look like I know the rules of a harem?"

"We all share this large room, there are large cushions and what not that we make use for bedding. It's really comfortable actually. But as a new recruit you're supposed to spend the night satisfying the young lord. " she had a sly smile on her face. "Doing whatever he wants you to do."

"Hell no."

Kise butted in, "Ah, I'll be happy as long as he gets a good night's rest."

"You sure you won't be happy with a blow job instead?" she laughed placing a hand on her hip. "he's got a pretty mouth for it."

Yukio blushed furiously.

"MOMOI!" Kise yelled. "I brought him here to be safe; he's been through a lot okay. He's not here to please me like that. He's my personal chef, so treat him with respect." Kise put a hand on the blushing boy's head.

"Fine, fine, I was only kidding. We'll take good care of him." She bowed.

Kise turned Yukio to look at him. "Don't worry, she's actually very kind. A little loud, but kind nonetheless. My personal maids will come get you in the morning to show you around the kitchen and get you working clothes. I will see you around lunch time."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll be busy putting together a group to go aid your mother."

Yukio let a smile crawl across his lips. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then. "

Kise smiled back.

He left the room of his harem, slowly closing the door behind him. Maybe this could work out. Maybe he could fix the wrong that had been done to this boy. Maybe…he could finally have a friend to call his own.

Maybe…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Preview:**

** Yukio is working diligently in his new home, slowly becoming adjusted to the rules of this new place. Kise watches over him with a smile, and Momoi has proved herself to be a good caretaker of the boy. **

** Yukio finally feels a bit of peace in his heart, that is until he finds himself alone with Imayoshi. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Only the Beginning

** A/N: Hey guys, been a while since I updated. I've been busy with school so forgive me V_V. Ah I have fun news everyone! I joined the archery club at my college =3 **

**So anyway, Thank you all who are following this story! I love this couple and really love to write for Kise xD So I read and enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO!**

"Yukio-Kun! Can you bring me that plate of fruit to clean?" a round woman with a pudgy nose called. Her name was Sandra and she was in charge of the kitchen. Yukio was put to work sooner than he thought he'd be. He had no chance to get familiar with the kitchen and found himself asking for help more than what he wanted to. Not that the any of the people were cruel to him, in fact it was the complete opposite. They were very fond of him, complimenting him on his work ethic as well as the few dishes he was allowed to make. Most of those who worked in the kitchen were elderly woman, there were a few young males but they mostly did the heavy lifting.

"Okay!" Yukio called out picking up a plate of apples and grapes. They were preparing a nice breakfast for the family that included fresh fruit from the luxurious garden and homemade pancakes covered in strawberries and bananas. Yukio was put in charge of gathering the ingredients and setting the table.

Although Kise's father had told his mother he was assigned as Kise's personal chef, he had yet to make anything special.

He took the plate to the gray haired woman who gave him a big smile. "Thank you darling, you're a big help here." He she gave him a pat on the head.

"Is this all I'll be doing here, for the rest of my life?" he didn't mean to sound rude but that's how it came out.

"Of course not, I'm sure you'll be put in charge of the stove real soon." She turned on the sink and began to run water over the fruit.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I've always dreamed about being a head chef at some fancy diner, but that was all JUST a dream. This is most definitely not the way I wanna do it." He grabbed the clean apples and began to peel them. "I was happy with our family's little bakery, this is too different. I don't wanna do this forever."

"Well neither did I sweetie, but fate put us here for a reason don't you think? I used to work at a little diner in the next town over, till I got a summons from the lord here."

"Weren't you angry? Did you have to leave your family?"

"No child, I didn't have a family. They all left me when I refused to give up the place since it was going downhill. "

Yukio frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she smiled. "Look at me now! I've got this entire kitchen to take care of, and a big family of people who love and depend on me. Here, I've got more mouths to feed than I ever had before. I'm doing what I love with people who think I matter. What's there to be sorry about?"

Yukio smiled at that. It was strange to him for someone to be so happy in a place they were forced in to. Did that mean he was here for a reason? Kise did say he was going to help his mother's bakery. Maybe this was for the best after all. The less his mom would have to do, the easier it would be on her sick body.

"Looks to me like you found a little light in this here tunnel." Sandra said noticing the smile on Yukio's face.

He blushed and turned away. " really."

They finished up breakfast fast, putting everything on fancy dishes to the likes Yukio had never seen before. He picked up the plates two at a time before going through swinging doors into the dining room. It was empty of people right now, which was good considering he didn't wish to speak to any of the members of the family, especially Kise's father who had completely embarrassed and belittled him. He was afraid of what may happen if he were to get angry and snap at him.

Yukio placed the two plates down carefully. He didn't want to drop or mess anything up like he had on his first day yesterday. He remembered dropping a plate of beef tips during dinner after Kise's father had given him a look of pure disgust. He had been forced to clean on his hands and knees while everyone else laughed and insulted him. Kise had sat there quietly without making eye contact.

"Yukio, come get the rest quickly!"

"Right!" Yukio nodded running back into the kitchen. He grabbed another two plates and went back out, this time Kise was standing by the door waiting for him. Startled, he lost his balance almost falling before Kise steadied him.

"Ah, sorry to scare you!"

Yukio shrugged him off and went to the table to place the plates. "What do you want?" he turned to him and folded his arms.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning." He smiled. "I know yesterday was tough, has today been better."

The boy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't wanted to leap out of any windows if that's what you're asking."

Kise laughed. "I'm glad things are looking up!"

They were silent for a few moments.

"So, " Kise stared. "how about you eat breakfast with all of us?"

Yukio laughed walking passed him to get into the kitchen.

Kise frowned. He was trying his best to make the kid more comfortable, make him feel a little welcome. He knew he wouldn't be able to make him fully trust him, hell he wouldn't trust himself.

"What, I think it would be nice for you." He followed Yukio into the kitchen. "You can sit by me. You don't even have to talk to anyone else."

Yukio grabbed more plates.

"I think it would be fun, you know, to eat together or something." Shit. He sounded like a school girl trying to get a date. "It's just, I think-"

"Well stop thinking!" he snapped glaring. "NO way in hell am I going to eat with your family just so they can insult me the entire time. I won't do it!" he brushed past going back to the dining room.

Kise put his hands on his hips waiting for him to return, when he returned to get more plates Kise stopped him. "Look, maybe if you make a good impression on my father he'll let you go sooner."

Yukio stepped around him. "If you're gonna talk you might as well carry something!" he yelled forcing plates into Kise's hands.

Kise eyed him. Had he just asked him to do…work?

The workers in the kitchen had stopped their work and were staring at him. Yukio scoffed and grabbed his own his plates.

Sandra laughed. "Aww Kise-sama, you best not keep the boy waiting. He's a hard worker"

Kise blushed. "Uh right." He never had to do any work around the house. It was weird for him to even think about lifting a finger. He carried the plates of food to the table. He furrowed his brows. "Is that a no then?"

Yukio laughed punching him in the side. "More like a no way in hell."

Kise winced. "owww. "

The two laughed for a bit before Kise rested his hand on the other's head. He didn't mean anything by it, he just had a sudden urge to be close to Yukio. He was after all his first friend. At least, he hoped they could be friends. "Hey…I'm going to see your mother today." He said softly. "I'll be taking some workers with me as well. So, you don't have to worry about anything okay, cuz I'll take care of it for you"

Yukio jumped a bit. He couldn't look at Kise, his face would give away his blushing cheeks at the gentle touch of the young lord. "Okay." Was all he could he say.

"I'll be gone after breakfast for a bit so as soon as you're done with work go right back to the harem."

Yukio nodded. "I will…but can I ask you something."

Kise removed his hand. " ?"

"Will you tell my mother, that I love her and that I really do love my job here. Tell her I'm happy, and that I'll visit when I have a day off." He knew it would be a lie. But a happy lie was far better than the grim truth. If she knew what he was going through, she would blame herself and more than likely her health would deteriorate. It wasn't worth it.

Kise watched the boy's eyes as they dropped suddenly. His love for his mom was so strong. Kise was kind of jealous of it. "I'll tell her, don't worry." He smiled giving the boy a reassuring look. He saw a hint of blush cross the smaller boy's face. Why was he blushing? There was no reason to be embarrassed.

"I gotta get back to work now, so um..I'll see you later?"

"Yes!" Kise nudged him with his hand. "I'll see you later."

Breakfast had gone fairly smoothly. Kise watched as Yukio effortlessly handled the dishes, far better than he had yesterday. He also noted that the boy remained calm even after his father had made mention of the boy's unsightly presence. He didn't understand why his father held so much hatred for the boy. Was it really because he thought him and Kise were lovers? Would he be that ashamed if Kise really was gay? Not that he would ever let the thought cross his mind. He loved women and everything about them. He couldn't imagine being gay and doing 'those things' with another guy.

He eyed Yukio who brought out a tray of toasted bread. He wondered if Yukio had a girlfriend back in the village. If he did, he wondered what she would look like.

Kise bit his cheek in thought. He imagined a short brunette, with a curved body. He probably wouldn't be the type interested in a girl who half-starved herself for a hot body. She would probably have big eyes, bigger than his and pale skin. He imagined a very cute girl who dressed in simple clothing, a girl that was easily overlooked but had a certain air about her that was perfect. Yup, that would be her.

Kise jumped at the sound of a plate being sat down. Yukio stared at him with wide eyes as he placed another helping of pancakes in front of him. The table went silent.

Kise couldn't help but stare into Yukio's eyes. He had never before seen a boy have eyes like those. They were absolutely stunning. Not that he thought Yukio was stunning or anything. It was just, his eyes…

And now that Kise was staring at them. He had another thought. What is Yukio really was gay? As strange as it was he couldn't imagine seeing Yukio atop a women…so maybe with a guy? Was he that type of person, after all he didn't seem to thrill about having to stay with a harem of women. No matter what the circumstance, wouldn't most guys jump at the chance?

Kise's dad coughed. "Excuse me son, but if you feel the need to undress this child with your eyes then I suggest you and him both take it elsewhere." He was glaring at Yukio who simply held his head down.

"Sorry, father. I was just-um admiring the fine job the ladies did in picking out his work clothes."

"What do you care of his clothes being on?" he muttered taking a bite out of the food.

Yukio blushed and turned away to head into the kitchen.

"It's not like that father, I told you."

Kise's mother butted in. "Drop it Ryouta, we already know your relationship. Don't you think your father is suffering enough because of your fling?"

Kise decided it was best to shut up. They wouldn't listen to him. They never listened.

It wasn't till the dishes were washed and the dining room was clean that Yukio allowed himself to take a seat and relax. He was used to being in a kitchen and working but the whole mental aspect of taking all this bull shit was tiring him out. He was hot headed and he knew it. So when he was required to keep his mouth shut, it took all he had.

In the end though everything had turned out okay. No broken dishes. Now, he would wait to hear from Kise about his mom.

Yukio was walking over to the closet to change his clothes when the door to the kitchen opened. He figured it was Sandra coming to check on him and proceeded to untie his apron first.

"I finished everything up here so don't worry. I'm gonna head on back to my room." He said shutting the closet door behind him to have privacy.

He was about to lift the dirty shirt he wore over his head but stopped when there was no response,

"Sandra?"

He jumped at the sound of rubber boots against the wood tiled flooring. He backed up against a large sack of flour that was stored there. "Sandra? Is that you?"

He almost screamed when the door swung open. Imayoshi stood there in full uniform a smile plastered on his face. "hello again."

"Don't hello me you bastard, can't you see I'm busy right now. If you have business with the kitchen take it up with Sandra." Yukio was glaring at him. Hate was evident in his eyes.

Imayoshi closed the door behind him and leaned back. "Please don't let me distract you."

Yukio's heart pounded in his chest. "Get out."

"Ah, but I don't think I will. Now please don't let me distract you from changing." He smiled at him.

Yukio wasn't safe, he could feel it. This man was a threat to him, he didn't know what he wanted at all. "What do you want from me?"

"A show." He replied simply. "You've peaked my interest with that loud mouth of yours, yelling and screaming throughout the house like you can get away with it."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Exactly that" he laughed taking a step closer. "I wanna hear that again."

Yukio's eyes widened. "What the hell is your problem, stay away from me!" he went back as far as he could. Imayoshi was close to him now, leaning over him. "Back the fuck away or I'll scream!"

"Kise isn't here. Scream all you want. I doubt the lord would care if someone suddenly decided to have their way with you." He brushed a hand against his cheek. "And I couldn't blame them, you're such a small fragile thing. It makes me wanna break you."

Yukio pushed him away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Imayoshi laughed. "You think I care about your little threats?"

Yukio jumped at the sight of the man undoing his pants. He ran for the door but Imayoshi's hand grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. "PLEASE STOP!" he yelled

"Keep it up Yukio, keep screaming." He laughed. He flipped the boy over so that he was on his stomach. With one hand he held down the boy's hands over his head, with the other he toyed with the hem of his cloth pants. "It's much more interesting when you're struggling."

There were tears in his eyes now. He was trying his hardest to move but the man was strong and he found himself completely powerless. Yukio let out a muffled cry when he felt a tug at his pants. "PLEASE STOP! I'm BEGGING you!"

"You're clearly not begging well enough" Imayoshi laughed yanking the boys pants down. "I'll have to admit though; you're a lot more feisty than the last boy was. Always apologizing and what not. You are a lot more fun."

Yukio could have puked. This guy had already done these types of things to another boy and yet he was still here? Did the Lord know, or did he just choose to ignore it? Yukio struggled harder, thrashing about to try to knock Imayoshi off balance. It worked. The black haired guard lost his grip on one of Yukio's hands. This gave him enough time to throw his fists back, knocking the glasses off the other's face. Imayoshi fell back on his hands as Yukio kicked at him.

"You little bitch!" Imayoshi growled rubbing his nose. He lunged back at him taking a hold of the boy's shirt. "I was going to go easy on you, but you've fucked that up."

"Fuck you!" Yukio pushed him back stumbling into the flour and knocking it completely over. The floor went white as the tiny crystals covered the room and their bodies. Yukio coughed as a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

Imayoshi had him pinned again in no time. "I'm going to make you regret that."

Yukio screamed as he felt skin against skin. He was going to be raped.

He could practically hear the grin cross Imayoshi's face as he nudged his member against the boy's entrance. "This may hurt considering I refuse to prepare a brat like you. You should have been more cooperative."

Hot tears stung Yukio's eyes. He was angry, so angry at everything. This whole situation had brought back the hate he felt toward the entire household that he thought he had begun to see past. Just the thought of having to live under the same roof as this man was making him ill.

It was when he felt a wince of pain that he stopped struggling. This was it. He would have his virginity taken by this man.

"What, you're done already? No more fight left in you?"

Yukio felt a hand caress his side.

"I guess the young lord hasn't taken you yet, I can't even push my way in you're so tight."he grunted.

His cries were silent now, his voice gone out of fear. Only his eyes conveyed emotion as they streamed continuous tears.

"Yukio!"

Yukio's heart leapt at the sound of Kise's voice.

He heard Imayoshi curse and felt his body leave his own. The guard nudged him over with his foot and stared him down. "It seems like we'll have to save our fun for another time." He winked before brushing himself off and exiting the room.

"Yukio?"

Kise's voice was faint, and Yukio couldn't muster up the will to call out. Instead, he lay on the floor covered in flour. He just couldn't move.

"Where are you hiding Yukiocchi!" he heard the boy sing.

Yukio wiped the tears from his face and forced himself to stand at least. He wouldn't be found like this. He adjusted his clothes and did his best to wipe the white flour from his body. He would have to clean up this mess later, but if asked he would blame it on the rats.

Slowly, he opened the closet door just enough to see a streak of blonde pass into the door. Kise had a huge smile on his face and a letter in his hand. "Yukio! I have something for you."

Yukio wiped his face once more and forced his way out careful to look as natural as he could. "Why the hell are you screaming like an idiot?"

Kise spun around to face him, his smile fading immediately. Yukio…what-"

"I got a little messy from cooking and cleaning."

"It looks like you've been cry-"

"Who wouldn't cry given the situation I'm in!" he snapped "I've been working all day in this mess of a kitchen. I'm exhausted!

Kise smiled and placed a hand on his head. "You've been working hard I see."

Yukio shrugged him off harshly. "What were you calling me for anyway?" he wouldn't tell Kise, if he did…Kise would go to his father and who knows what would happen after that. Imayoshi was right about one thing: the lord wouldn't care. So he would stay quiet and stay away from that guard.

"Ah well, I have a surprise for you in my room!" Kise smiled he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Yukio stared away from him.

"F..fine then,let's go."

Kise led the way practically skipping. He told Yukio about the meeting with his mother and how great everything went. He told him how well she looked and how pleased she was that he was surrounded by such great people.

"Clearly she didn't talk to you that long." Yukio teased.

"Noooo, don't be mean! She even complimented me on how handsome I am. She has good taste." Kise winked.

"Well, not really. Someone like you is just..r..rare that's all."

"Ohh~ like a diamond in the rough or some type of rare jewel?"

"N..no, more like the biggest idiot to roam the earth. She was only impressed because she was shocked at how simple minded you are."

Kise laughed at that. "Ah well I guess you're right. After all, she has only been surrounded by a smart guy like you right. "

Yukio blushed pushing past Kise to get into the door first. "Just come on and show me what you brought."

Once inside Kise ran up to his bed and grabbed a paper sack. He practically shooved it into Yukio's arms. "Hurry and look!" he jumped

Yukio did just that, reaching into the sack and pulling out a loaf of soft bread. He could smell the brown sugar and cinnamon his mother always used.

Tears were to be expected. Yukio tossed the bag aside and held the bread close to him, taking in the smell, the texture, the bliss he felt at that moment. That familiar feeling of being with his mother came upon him. He closed his eyes and imagined her face, smiling and covered in sugar and what not. He imagined their kitchen around them and the sound of the door opening to hungry customers.

Kise watched as the boy went into his own imagination, whatever he was thinking, it must have been beautiful. The boys' lips curved into a smile. Kise found himself staring. The boy's lips were quivering trying to hold back the urge to cry out. They were full, round, and perfectly shaped.

** "**_**You sure you won't be happy with a blow job instead?" she laughed placing a hand on her hip. "he's got a pretty mouth for it."**_

__Kise blushed at the remembrance of what Momoi had said. _The hell am I thinking_? He laughed nervously.

"Thank you."

Kise jumped as those lips he'd been watching moved suddenly. "Oh uh, no problem, it's the least I can do." He scratched behind his head and tried to avoid eye contact. Fucking Momoi and her big mouth.

"Here." Yukio pulled a chunk off from the loaf and handed it to Kise.

The blonde hesitated at first but took the piece nonetheless. He plopped it in his mouth. "mmm, it's so good!" he smiled

Yukio nodded "No matter how good I get, she will always be the best!"

Kise watched as Yukio finished more of the bread before sitting it down, standing, and then stretching. "Ahh, I think I want to get clean and then head off to sleep." He stretched his arms up and Kise couldn't help but glance at the slit of skin he saw. He gulped.

What the hell was his mind and body thinking? Especially about another boy?

"Let me join." He hadn't meant to say it, but it came out anyway. He blushed at his own words. "I mean ,not like-"

"The bath's big enough for like a whole family, I don't care what you do." Truth was, he did care but it would be a bit awkward if he flat out refused the boy since the tub was so huge. It wasn't like they were going to be doing anything strange after all.

He just felt a little strange at the thought of bathing with another man. Actually, maybe it was for the best. As long as he was with Kise, Imayoshi would leave him alone.

"R..right." Kise cursed his voice for cracking. He was clearly just a little sexually deprived. He would have to take care of that later. It definitely didn't have anything to do with Yukio. No way.

The two glanced at each other silently from the corner of their eyes…

**Preview:**

** Yukio struggles with staying away from Imayoshi as Kise battles his sexual curiosity. **

** Another visit to Yukio's mother leads Kise to a chance encounter with a friend of the boy. But wait…are they really just friends or are Kise's suspicions about Yukio true?! And if so…just what the hell would Yukio be doing with such a tall and scary looking man. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Confusions and Confessions

**A/N: Hey hey guys sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy this week. But I will try to update more often =D **

** Also I'll be going to my first anime convention this summer. Me and some friends are going to ColassalCon and staying in the African Queen Suite ^_^ I can't wait. I'll be cosplaying: Princess Kreahe (princess tutu), Chie (Persona 4), Kuroko (Kuroko no Basket), Prince Soma (Kuroshitsuji), and possibly Luka (Vocaloid: Just Be Friends)**

** Welp enjoy the next part of the story =D**

**I Do Not own Kuroko no Basket TTATT**

"So, have you fucked him yet?" Momoi asked Kise as she walked with him through the halls. She was one of the few girls of the harem who pretty much did what she wanted. Kise trusted her and they had formed a friendship over the few years they knew each other.

Kise nearly tripped over his feet at the question. "W..what the hell." He looked away from the girl. "of course not. He's a guy after all. "

She laughed at him. "You think that actually matters. You could have just as much fun having sex with a guy as you do with a girl. It's done in almost the same way y'know."

Kise blushed. "I don't want to think of screwing around with a guy. I'd like a hot girl with hips, big boobs, and soft lips." He hugged himself. "Totally my type of girl."

"I don't know about that. You have been completely avoiding the harem and choose to hang out with Yukio more than me. Maybe your type is the small, loud, and hot headed type. You know, the ones with big eyes and a tiny body."

Kise covered his ears. "Oh please, that's gross. You're killing me!"

"I can just imagine it!"She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Your hands caressing his bare sides as he shivers at the touch. He'll look away with a flushed face and frown. You'll smile as you bring your lips to his neck and he'll beg you to stop as his hands grip on to your unbuttoned satin shirt." She was smiling wide and Kise could practically feel the heat coming from her body.

"I feel like this isn't your first time thinking about this…" he laughed nervously.

"Nope." She grinned, fire in her eyes.

Kise sighed and looked away. He didn't want to think about the boy any more than he had already. He was catching himself staring at the Yukio in the most awkward of situations. While he was eating, while he was working, even while he was bathing-which they now frequently did together. Kise couldn't help himself. He was curious, simple as that.

"Kise." Yukio said walking up to them. He wasn't working today so he was dressed properly in the harem's wear, gems and all.

Kise watched the boy walk, his eyes immediately drawn to the outline of the boy's hips as he moved. He bit his inner cheek. _Crap!_

"Yeah?" Kise muttered averting his eyes as the boy got closer. Kise could tell he had been in the garden, he smelt like the freshness of the outdoors.

Yukio blushed. "You think you could take a bouquet of flowers to my mom for the store. I'm sure the ones I had put out beforehand are wilted by now. It would mean a lot."

Momoi smirked at Kise raising an eyebrow. "It would mean a lot to him. Look at those eyes, how can you say no?"

Kise stared at Yukio for a few moments. His eyes had a brighter glow to them today. "Yes, of course I will." He grinned. "But only if you make me something for me when I come back."

"You got it!" Yukio smiled, hands on his hips. "Just make sure to take her bright ones!"

"Of course." He nodded

"I'll make you something great, an amazing dessert!"

Kise could tell how much the boy loved the kitchen. He was usually there with the other workers. Even on his day off he insisted on at least checking to see if they needed assistance in any way. He was dedicated. A skill Kise yearned for.

Momoi giggled as Yukio walked away toward the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Kise asked.

Momoi leaned against him, running her fingers through her long pink hair. "Just the fact that you look at him like a birthday gift you can't wait to open."

"N..no way. "

"Hey, maybe if you ask him, he'd go to bed with you."

"Are you an idiot. I don't want that, and even if I did, he may not be into that."

"What the hell are you talking about? How does he not look into that. Can you actually imagine him with a girl. He's totally an uke."

"Uke?" Kise cocked his head at her.

"The bottom."

"…"

"The catcher."

"…."

"The one who gets his ass fucked." She said plainly, rolling her eyes. "gosh you're slow."

Kise jumped back. "Look, I'm not talking about this anymore. I've got peop- I mean THINGS to do!" his face was red and he felt his heart jump. An image of Yukio bent over with a flushed expression shot through his mind. "Yup, I'm leaving. Watch Yukio please and…bye and stuff."

Momoi laughed at him, holding her sides for comfort.

_Fuck…_.Kise thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Kise was greeted warmly by Yukio's mother. She was a tired looking woman with curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had big round eyes that we're the color of ice, much like her son's. She was frail looking but pretty nonetheless, even with the loose fitting white kimono and dirty blue apron she wore.

She was smiling brightly. "Kise-sama." She bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Please, no need to be formal. It's just me today." He grinned extending out the flowers to her. He had chosen big sunflowers. "These are from me and Yukio, he's very busy with all the kitchen work so he couldn't come. But he sends his love." He hated lying to such a sweet woman, but what choice did he have.

"Thank you so much." She took the flowers, immediately placing them in the vase in the front of the store. "They're beautiful. Like small stars."

Kise nodded. He watched as the woman's face fell. Her eyes looked distant and sad as she stared out the front window.

"Kise-sama…"

He stepped beside her to hear her clearly. "yes mam?"

"Is..my Yukio happy?"

Kise gasped. The woman looked so heartbroken. Had he been caught in his lie? "Of course he is! He's doing what he loves!" he tried to reassure.

The woman gave a soft smile. "Is that so…" she closed her eyes. "As long as he is happy…then maybe I can be happy."

She brushed past Kise and went back to the counter, leaning against it. "He's a good boy really. He just, he's not good with communicating. He can be loud and rude and a little hot headed, but he's also kind and fragile. When his Father left, he barely spoke a word. That's how he is when something's hurting him. He doesn't talk about it…just holds it all in. That's all I'm worried about."

Kise could cry.. He didn't like how the conversation was going and he didn't know what to say.

"I don't want him to hurt or cry, or to ever feel like he can't talk to me."

"Don't worry, Ms. Kasa-chii. " he smiled. "I will take care of him. I'll protect him, I promise." Kise wasn't sure if he said it because he actually could promise it, or because he couldn't stand the pain this woman held in her eyes.

Whatever it was, he definitely wouldn't let Yukio come to any harm.

He blushed at the thought of Yukio, recalling his earlier image of him.

_ Real classy Kise, thinking of something like that while his mother is in the room. Maybe I'm the one she should be worried about.  
_He put a hand to his temple.

"Thank you. Kise-sama." She bowed again at him.

"Yo, Aoi." A deep voice sounded as the door opened. Kise turned to face a tall man with dark skin and hair. He was far taller than Kise (who was fairly tall) and had a large build. His eyes were sharp and he had a relaxed yet intimidating air around him.

"Ah, Daiki-kun, nice to see you again today!" Yukio's mother's face brightened ten-fold.

"I just came by to see how you were do-" he stopped mid-sentence after noticing kise. "Who the hell is this?"

Aoi flailed her arms. "Please watch your language, this is Ryouta Kise."

Kise raised a brow at the man .

"So this is the guy who stole Yukio huh?"

Kise blushed. "N..not really. I didn't steal him."

Daiki grinned. "I know I know. I'm just messing with you!" he smacked Kise across the back…hard. In fact it hurt a lot. Kise glared up at the man.

"Kise-sama, this is Daiki Aomine. He's a good friend of Yukio's.

"Ah, Aoi. Didn't I tell you, we're more than friends." He smirked, eyeing Kise from the corner of his eyes.

Kise held back a gasp. Was he serious? No way! Not this guy! Kise looked him up and down. This was not what he thought he'd come across here. So Yukio really was gay.

"Oh stop!" Aoi laughed. "You'll give Kise-sama the wrong image of my son."

Aomine smirked. "Ah, right sorry, sorry, ignore that last comment."

"When Daiki and Yukio met for the first time as children, Daiki thought Yukio was a girl and promised to marry him when they grew up." She looked much happier than she had a few moment s ago. Was this guy really that close to the family? He was calling her by her name after all.

"It's nice to meet one of Yukio's friends." Kise tried to smile.

"What? You're calling him by his first name?" Kise eyed the taller man who was glaring at him with a smile on his face.

"Uhh, yeah. " Kise blushed just realizing he did use the boy's first name. He wasn't sure why, it just sounded right to him.

Aoi smiled at the two. "You guys talk while I go make another batch of melon bread."

Kise nodded to her as she left the room.

A momentary silence was broken by Aomine. "You're lying to her aren't you."

Kise turned quickly to look at Aomine whose arms were folded. His eyes narrowed at him.

"Excuse me."

"Look you little rich ass punk. I don't know what happened, but I know for a fact Yukio would NEVER leave his mother alone. No matter what job was put in front of him. He loves his mother and this place. I doubt he'd ever choose to go with you, the type of person he hates most"

Kise suddenly wished he had stayed home. The man in front of him had an evil look in his eye. Sure Kise could handle himself in a fight, but this guy looked like he could to.

"I don't kno-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Aomine stepped closer backing the blonde up to the nearest wall. "So what did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Kise said plainly looking the man in the eyes, a trickle of sweat falling from his brow.

"Don't lie to me. No way he went willingly. You took him. You and your damn family, bunch of bastards."

"You stay quiet about my family!" Kise snapped. Not that he liked his family very much…but still family is family.

"Or what? You gonna tell daddy?" he laughed

Kise blushed. "Yukio is fine all right. Now move." The last thing he needed was to get in a fight with this guy.

He didn't.

"Don't you dare call him like you're friends or something. Who knows what you've been doing to him."

"I'm telling you nothing!" ye yelled, his cheeks blushing

Kise was hushed as Aomine took hold of his face. "I can see it in your eyes when you say his name. You're even blushing now huh. How disgusting."

Kise averted his eyes. It wasn't like that at all. He didn't want to touch the boy. He was his friend sure but he didn't want to sleep with him. Did he? "I..I haven't done anything to him." Kise wasn't usually like this, but this guy…he kind of scared him.

"Ah…so you haven't yet." He smiled. "Good." He practically pushed Kise away. "I'd hate for him to lose his virginity to a little bitch like you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Aomine raised a brow at him.

"Yukio is my friend to! He's my only friend! I want to protect him and would never do anything to harm him!" Kise was glaring now. "I'm doing everything I possibly can to insure that he is happy, So don't you dare judge me! You don't know what I've gone through okay!"

Kise's heart was racing. Maybe he should have brought a guard with him. The look in Aomine's eyes weren't exactly friendly at the moment.

"The fuck?" Aomine muttered. "You're the second person who has ever talked to me like that."

Kise backed up.

"Tell me now. Is Yukio okay at least."

Kise nodded. "He's fine okay."

Aomine gave him a look down. "And you haven't touched him right?"

"NO I HAVEN"T"

Aomine smirked. "And you better not either. I'll be the only one holding him. And I'll kill anyone who tries to make a move."

"Trust me, I'm not interested." Kise let out a sigh of relief as Aomine backed off and away. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to him."

"If you do. You'll regret it." The tall man muttered as he stormed from the shop.

Kise felt his face turn red_. Did I seriously just get yelled at by Yukio's boyfriend…er friend…who happens to be a guy…who happened to want to sleep with him. _The blonde ruffled his own hair in frustration. So Yukio was gay…or wasn't he? He didn't know, not that he cared or anything.

He bit his bottom lip and shifted around on his feet. That guy surely didn't look like the gay type but of course looks can be deceiving. Kise wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Should he tell Yukio? Yukio never mentioned that guy at all.

Kise thought it was best to stop thinking and take action. He would talk to Yukio about it..Eventually.

_**Kise Estate:**_

Yukio let out a loud sneeze, covering his mouth with his arm. "Damn, I hope I'm not catching something." He mumbled to himself as he closed the kitchen cabinet. Kise would be home any second he was sure. He had made a batch of Cinnamon bread, and was currently spreading icing on them. Everything smelt good and he was confident that it tasted just as good.

He loved the feel of being in the kitchen. It reminded him of home, as if his mother was only in the other room.

He smiled thinking about their small bakery. It wasn't much but it was home nonetheless.

"H..hello?" a nervous sounding voice chimed from the hallway.

Yukio put down the knife he was using and wiped his hands clean on his apron. "Yes, who is it."

A brown haired boy walked slowly into the kitchen. He had big brown eyes and red cheeks. "K..Kasamatsu-kun. Hi."

Yukio smiled. He had never seen this boy before. He was young looking and probably new to the place like him. "What's your name kid?"

"Oh, uh right. Sorry. My name is Ryo Sakurai." He bowed quickly. "Sorry, if I'm disturbing you."

"Haha, no that's okay. I was just finishing up some snacks for Kise er.. Kise-sama." He corrected himself, not sure if it was okay to act so familiar. "So what did you need?"

"Uhh, actually. I just wanted to meet you. Sorry if that's weird."

This kid apologized way too much, Yukio thought. "Speaking of which, I don't think I've ever even seen you before. Are you new here to?"

The boy shook his head. "Actually, I've been here for three years. I was on sick leave for the past few weeks." He smiled.

"Hmm, sick leave? You get that here?"

Sakurai nodded. "Yeah, only if it would hinder your work." He walked over to the tray of sweets and took a big whiff of it. "Ahh it smells great! Sorry, but is it okay if-"

"Go ahead, take one." Yukio smiled

"Really!" Sakurai beamed grabbing one and shoving it into his mouth. "Oh wow, it's so good! You're an awesome chef!"

Yukio laughed. This kid was cute. A little weird, but innocent and sweet he could tell. Anyone whose eyes lit up like that while eating was a good person. One of the many things he learned from his mom.

"So what happened to you? If I may ask." He could only imagine what had happened. The kid seemed like the type of guy who was accident pronged

. A hint of hesitation crossed his face before he smiled again. "I hurt my back and shoulders after a nasty fall. Totally my fault." He laughed.

Yukio frowned. "Hey…you don't sound like you're being honest? You sure you're okay?'  
Sakurai flailed his arms. "Sorry sorry. It was totally my fault! I'm clumsy so…sorry." He lowered his head down.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything." Yukio handed him another bun. "Here."

Sakurai looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't possibly have another. These are for Kise-sama right?"

"I'm the one who made them so I'm choosing who to give them to. Besides, there are plenty."

Sakurai carefully took it from his hands. "Thank you… Kasamatsu-kun." He grinned

"Call me Yukio."

Sakurai blushed dropping his gaze to the floor. "Y..yes. Thank you."

"You should come hang out with me more! I'll teach you how to make them."

"Really? That would be-"

"Sakurai." Imayoshi walked into the kitchen, arms folded. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he had one of his conniving smiles plastered on his face.

Yukio glared at him as he walked, stepping in front of the brunette defensively. "None of your business now get out of here."

"Oh, so you're giving me orders now?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Sakurai pushed past Yukio. "Sorry sorry, It's my fault, I wanted to meet him so I came here. Sorry!" he stood in front of Imayoshi gripping the front of his uniform.

Imayoshi smirked. "You shouldn't talk to him. He's no good."

"Oi, Sakurai…get away from him. He's the one that's no good." Yukio held out his hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't." he lowered his head.

"Just like you were placed under Kise-sama's care, he was placed under mine. He does what I tell him to, end of story."

Yukio narrowed his eyes. This mam was disgusting. So was this the boy Imayoshi had mentioned a few days ago? Was this the kid he was getting all his pleasure from?

"You…you're not even human."

"Ah, maybe so." He laughed ruffling Sakurai's hair. "but no matter what I am, there will never be anything you can do against me. I could do whatever I want with you or this boy, and the Lord would care less. Because you are trash. Both of you." He gripped tightly to the boy's hair who winced in pain.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Yukio yelled clenching his fists.

Imayoshi tossed the boy aside.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried "Please ignore me Yukio-san, please."

Imayoshi reached forward and grabbed Yukio by the arm. "You see, even without you, I can still have my fun."

Yukio pulled away from him. "Get out of this kitchen you pig."

"Fine by me. But I'll be taking this guy back to my room."

Yukio didn't know what to do. What kind of person would he be if he let this man take Sakurai. He was probably the reason the boy got hurt in the first place. Then again, he was terrified of what the man might to him. He felt selfish for thinking that, but it was true.

He looked at Sakurai who had tears pricking at his eyes. He had been in Imayoshi's care for three years. He could only imagine what had happened during all that time.

Sakurai walked to Imayoshi's side. "I'm sorry…can we go back to the room now. I won't leave, I promise. So..please."

Yukio furrowed his brow. "Sakurai…"

"I'm sorry Yukio-san. I..I'll be okay, so please ignore me."

Imayoshi smiled as Yukio's face dropped. "Well, well. The boy has spoken." He put his hands on his shoulders and began to lead them to the door. "Sorry, I couldn't play with you today Yukio-chan. We'll have to reschedule."

Once they were out of the room, Yukio slammed his fists on the table. "That bastard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kise arrived back a little before the sun went down. He was still rummaging through his thoughts about what had happened. He figured it was best to at least tell Yukio that he had ran into a man named Aomine. Depending on the boy's reaction he would probably know for sure what team Yukio swung for.

He gulped. Not that it mattered much.

He went straight to the harem room where he figured Yukio would be. He found the boy sitting crossed leg on a couch holding what looked like an old recipe book. He could tell he had been in the kitchen as his hands and face looked like they were covered in flour. A tray of sweets sat on the table next to him. He looked rather content sitting there. Kise's eyes traveled from the boys jaw down his neck, following the soft outline of his body. He took quiet steps forward.

Why was he so damn curious? He wanted to touch those lines, follow then with his finger tips to see where they would lead. He wanted to know what they would feel like and what Yukio would look like as he explored his body.

Kise bit his bottom lip. He wasn't into guys, he was just…a little curious. He cursed Momoi for ever vocalizing her thoughts, because now he was even more curious. He wanted to see an erotic face from the boy, just one.

The blonde smiled. "Yukio!"

Yukio dropped the book and practically leapt out of his seat. "The hell, you scared the crap out of me." He gasped holding his chest.

Kise dropped down beside him and threw his head back. He outstretched his arms across the back of the couch. "Sorry about that."

Yukio eyed the blonde. "You okay?"

The girls in the harem, including Momoi, watched from a distance.

Kise smirked. "I ran into a friend of yours today."

The smaller one cocked his head to the left. "Friend? I don't have many of those?"

"His name is Aomine." His eyes darted to the boy's face. There was no sudden change at all, just a slight twitch of the brow.

"Is that so? Well he does go by the shop a lot, so I guess you'd run into him."

Kise turned his head toward him. "He seemed…..nice." he laughed.

"You'd be the first then. He's arrogant, and a total rude kid. " he smirked. "He's also the biggest narcissist I've ever seen."

Kise raised a brow at the sudden excite that crossed the boy's face. "He also said something strange." He said flatly.

"Huh, strange? Like what?"  
"Like about you two being together."

Kise's eyes widened at the embarrassing look on Yukio's face. His eyes were cast downward and his face was flushed.

He should have known.

"That's not true…" Yukio muttered. "That punk, what's he trying to do? Ruin my image?"

"You don't have to lie Yukio, it's okay-"

"We are most definitely not dating!" he yelled covering his face. "Please tell me he didn't tell you any embarrassing stories of us when we were younger?'

Kise was confused…so they weren't going out…or were they?

"Yukio?" Kise said grabbing his wrist and moving his hand away from his face. "Don't laugh at this question or take it the wrong way or anything. But…are you…are you gay.." he muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yukio yanked his arm away falling backwards onto the couch. His eyes were wide and his cheeks burned red.

Kise moved over him, locking him in place. His chest pressed against Yukio's. "I…I just need to know okay."

Yukio tried to push him off, but Kise wasn't moving.

"G..get off of me, idiot!" he yelped. He wasn't sure what was going on at all. Why would Kise need to know that sort of thing? Well whatever the reason, he wasn't answering it, not that he couldn't. Yukio already knew he himself wasn't into girls. He'd had girlfriends sure but they were all quick flings and never anything sexual. He just wasn't attracted to them, one of the main reasons he felt comfortable in the harem. Of course he wasn't telling Kise this. Kise was a kind soul, a little naïve, but kind, and Yukio would feel awful if he made him uncomfortable with his sexuality.

"Please." Kise blushed with a determined expression. "I need to know."

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Yukoi tried to turn away as Kise's face crept closer.

"Because, I..I need you to sleep with me!"

There was a silence in the room. Yukio stared at Kise with wide eyes, his mouth open. Had he just seriously said that?

_Why would he say that? Is he drunk? Crazy? Gay?_

Sure Yukio thought he was attractive, and he always felt a little better about his current situations when Kise was nearby. But there was no way in hell he was sleeping with him . He may be in the harem but he was not having sex with someone he didn't love.

Although he had to admit he found himself attracted to the blonde. He couldn't deny that every touch made him blush like a school girl, or that every time Kise was nice to him his heart would jump. Whether that was love or not, he wasn't sure.

Still…to have sex?

What had he done to even make Kise feel this way? All he's done since he got here was cook and cry and yell.

Yukio gasped as Kise leaned forward and captured his lips. Yukio's body jumped in surprise at the sudden action. He tried to push Kise off but was deterred. Kise's swiped his tongue across closed lips. He nudged at them seeking a way into the smaller boy's mouth.

Momoi raised a brow as she saw Kise's body push its way atop the other. She face palmed and turned away from the scene. "That idiot." She muttered to herself. "That is not how it's done."

"What the hell Kise! Get off-"

Kise seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot cavern. He shouldn't have been feeling this much excitement out of kissing another boy, but he couldn't stop it. He wanted to explore more. He flicked his tongue across Yukio's wrapping around it with lust. He moaned into the cavern sucking on wet flesh.

Kise adjusted his position, putting himself in complete control between Yukio's legs. It all felt too good.

Yukio managed to turn his head to the side as he gasped for air.

The blonde wiped a string of drool from his mouth. "I just want to touch you okay." Kise said like it was nothing. He ran his hand upward from the boy's thigh to his waist.

"Stop it idiot!" Yukio thrashed.

Kise didn't listen. He moved his lips to the boy's neck, sucking roughly on soft flesh. He could taste the remains of flour on the boy's skin. He smiled lapping at the spot to savor the flavor. His hands went to the boy's chest, pulling at fabric to open, revealing milky white skin. His hands immediately roamed across the bare flesh.

"I said STOP Damn it!" Yukio swatted at Kise knocking him upside the head. The blonde jeered back and tumbled off the couch. He and Yukio were both panting.

"I'M GAY OKAY! BUT THAT DOESN"T MEAN I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" he was blushing furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Kise snapped out of the trance he was in. He covered his mouth with his hand in disbelief of what he had been trying to do. "Oh my god…I am so sorry." He spat jumping to his feet.

Yukio glared at him.

"I..I was just.." he dropped dramatically to his knees. "I'm just so confused!" he cried

"Shut the hell up you rich bastard!" his face was still beat red. "Don't try to make me into some sexual experiment."

"I..I'm so sorry!" Kise cried wrapping his hands around the boy's waist. What had he been thinking, forcing himself on his only friend? The friend he was supposed to be protecting. "I don't know what's going on inside my head, but that's no excuse to try to do those things to you. I'm sorry, please forgive me. It won't happen again okay. I take it all back. Just please don 't hate me." His voice was choked as his grip tightened.

Yukio tried to pull away from his grip but gave up. He let out a heavy sigh and placed a hand on blonde hair. "Look idiot. I don't care about you being confused or whatever, but don't bring me into it okay." He had to admit that he felt a hint of empathy for the guy. After all, he had been in that stage to.

"But I can't do that!"

Yukio gave him a questioning look as the blonde stood. "The only reason I'm feeling like this…is because of you Yukio. Every time I look at you I just want to hold and touch you. I don't know why, I've never been interested in guys before. It's…you. It's just you…"

Yukio couldn't help but fell the strength leave his legs. He fell to his knees, Kise still clutching him. His face was hot, redder thank it's ever been. He felt his chest tighten.

"I don't even care about anything else anymore. My mind is full of you. I can't get you out of my mind and it confuses me. But it also makes me happy, because I have the ability to really see you. All my life everything has been the same, I had always been the same. But..meeting you…I feel different. I have a purpose now. You changed me the moment we met."

"Stop…saying those things…" Yukio muttered. "You don't know what they're doing to me." His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take the emotion flooding through him. Why did the blonde have to be so damn charming? Why did Yukio's heart have to beat so damn hard?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was falling for him. That damn Kise. No way, he wouldn't do it…he couldn't.

Kise looked up at the blushing boy. "Hey, Yukio. Do you think…I may be in love with you?"

**PREVIEW:  
**

** Yukio can't speak, he can't move. He can only stare as the blonde looks at him intently. **

** Kise couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth…he wanted to scoop up the boy and hold him just to make sure he was still awake. But will Yukio even allow it considering his situation; he was after all here because of Kise. **

** Then he speaks…and Kise's heart aches.**


End file.
